Our Destiny Awaits
by JackitheLOSTie
Summary: Here is my first fanfic of many that will chronicle the journey of Aaron, Ji-Yeon, Clementine, Charlie Hume, Julian Carlson, Megan Pace, David Littleton (he is a representation of David Shephard from the show, and he is Jack and Kate's child in my series), and their loved ones. This story is rated T for slight implied language and use of alcohol. Remember to rate and review :)


**Our Destiny Awaits**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story except for Felicity, Laura, Ashton, Jason, and Noah. I also do not own** _ **LOST.**_ **The rest of the characters and** _ **LOST**_ **are property of their creators.**

 **The morning of September 22, 2037, was quite a special, yet crucial, day for 12 people at LA-X. These people were going to take to the skies and reach the place they were all destined to go to: A very special, mysterious island that was always moving. This island had a very special meaning to all 12 individuals aboard the small private plane named** _ **Amelia.**_ **Each of them were connected to this island in their own unique way. Piloting the plane was 29-year-old David Littleton. On board with him were his wife and co-pilot Felicity; his older brother Aaron Littleton, a notable lawyer in the LA area; Aaron's girlfriend Ji Yeon Kwon, the CEO, owner, and founder of the up-and-coming high-end Floating Lotus Hotel in West LA; critically-acclaimed science fiction author Charlie Hume and his fiancée Laura; police officer Clementine Phillips from Albuquerque; rehab counselor Megan Pace, her husband Ashton, her 2-year-old son Jason, and her father Liam; and Julian Carlson, a well-known fertility doctor employed at Massachusetts General Hospital, and his boyfriend Noah Palmer. "Ok, everyone! Time to buckle up and fasten your seatbelts because we are going to be in for one fantastic flight," said David to his eager, yet nervous passengers. "Per all your requests, my love and I will let you know when we are within 5 minutes of our destination so you can all be awake to witness what will be a marvelous landing," David added. Felicity blushed as he said this statement. She always found the way her husband of 4 years said phrases like "my love" or "sweetie" adorable ever since she met him in Frank Lapidus' flight school class 10 years earlier. Knowing that all his passengers and his wife were completely ready to take off, David delightedly said, "Let's go for a ride!"**

 **About 4 hours into the 11-hour flight to the island, which was expected to be a few miles away from the island of Nadi, Fiji, based on the predictions from an elderly Eloise Hawking, the passengers were starting to get hungry for some lunch as it was a little after 1:00 PM LA-X time. On the menu was practically a smorgasbord of all kinds of food and drinks that were either stored in the plane's kitchen or in the mini fridge in plane's lounge area. The occupants of the** _ **Amelia**_ **decided the night before that this occasion would be a huge bash because it would be the last meal they would have before arriving on the island, where a large feast was to be prepared for their arrival. Julian and Noah, who often enjoyed cooking meals for themselves and for friends in their spare times, offered to make tacos as the day of their flight happened to fall on Taco Tuesday. By the time everyone on the plane had their fill, lunch was a huge hit for everyone, even for little Jason Burns, who was an extremely picky eater.**

 **Taking advantage of the fact that they had all packed ample amounts of wine and cheese for the flight, Charlie decided to make a toast to everyone on the plane and for all the adventures they would have together from that point forward. "If I can have your attention please," Charlie said as he tapped his wine glass with his fork. "We are all very thankful to be on this wonderful journey together. We don't know exactly what lies ahead, but what we do know is that this was our destiny for us all to come together and return to the island. My father always told me stories about destiny ever since I could remember. I remember one time when I was 8, he told me, 'There comes a time in your life when everything all fits and you realize that everything in your life has happened for a reason.' Some of you may have realized that a long time ago, while for some of you, this understanding may have just hit you. So today, I wish us all good luck with what path we will all be taking from here on out. Cheers!" "Cheers," said everyone else on the plane, including Liam, who soon after decided to take a nice siesta for about an hour.**

 **At approximately 7:55 PM LA-X time, David and Felicity noticed that they were fast approaching the coordinates the island were expected to be. This was the moment everyone on the plane had all been waiting to hear, so David said over his microphone to everyone, "Rise and shine, everyone if you are still in a slumber as we are coming very close to arriving on the island." In response, a drowsy Liam said, "Ummnnh…no way. Was I out that long?" "Yes you were, Rip van Winkle. Hour-long nap my a–," said Clementine in a dry, yet somewhat annoyed manner until being cut off by Megan, who responded, "Clementine Phillips! You watch your language around my son!" "Come on! The kid's going to know these words sooner or later, so stop treating him like a baby," said Clementine even more annoyed. "Will you guys stop fighting please?! We are almost at the island, so please let my love and I concentrate on how to land our plane," yelled Felicity as she overheard the commotion from Clementine and Megan. "Thank God," mouthed Liam under his breath. Suddenly, a considerable amount of shaking could be felt throughout the plane as David's watch read 8:00 PM. "Ok everyone! This is the moment we have all been waiting for. Please stay in your seats and keep those seatbelts fastened. This ride is not going to be entirely smooth," said David over his microphone. At that point, David noticed a long stretch of runway that was perfect for landing the plane. Noticing that the turbulence had stopped as suddenly as it began, David slowly, but calmly began to prepare his beloved plane for its landing on the runway. While landing the plane, David noticed a familiar face near the runway waiting for them. This man was the protector of the island, Hugo "Hurley" Reyes, and he was quite proud that everyone on the plane were finally able to arrive on the island. As soon as the plane had landed, David and Felicity took a quick glance behind them to check on their passengers to make sure they were all ok; much to their delight (but obviously not surprised), all 10 passengers were safe. "Well then, our destiny awaits us outside this plane. Let's go find the island protectors and begin our journey," said David with much glee in his voice.**

 **As each occupant of the plane made their exit with their luggage plus a set of motor boats they would use to travel to the main island, they all realized – except for Jason, who did not have that much of an understanding of the significance of the forthcoming journey ahead – that every step they would take from that point on would further map out the shape of things to come. One thing that comforted them all, however, was the fact that they were all on this path together and that no one would die alone if anything were to ever happen to any of them. Once everyone was out of the plane, Hurley made his way towards them, greeted them, and welcomed each of them with a warm embrace.**

 **Author's notes: (1.) David, Felicity, and Megan were drinking cranberry juice during the lunchtime toast. David and Felicity knew it would have been dangerous to be piloting and co-piloting the** _ **Amelia**_ **if they were even slightly under the influence. Megan also opted out of drinking wine as she had found out days prior that she was pregnant with her second child. (2.) The LOST Next Gen gang met up with Eloise the day prior to the flight to the island.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed reading my first LOST Next Gen fanfic. It was quite a pleasure to write this, and I am looking forward to writing more fanfics for these characters in the future. Please leave comments and any constructive criticism you have for this fanfic so I can know how I can improve my future stories. All comments and feedback are deeply appreciated. Thank you all so much, and Namaste – Jacki**


End file.
